


Secret Duet

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: When J ends up being the choice for the Winter Duo/Trio songs, Yoshiko finds herself a little more hurt than she should have.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You(but not really)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Secret Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend social distancing didn't exist...

Yoshiko knew that it wouldn't be possible. Her luck wouldn't allow it. She felt her heart shatter when it was announced that the Winter Duo/Trio groups would be choice J. She expected it to be J, but she didn't realize how much it would actually hurt to hear it.

When all of the groups were first announced, she thought it would be fun and all. Yoshiko thought it would be fun to sing as a duo or trio with her fellow Aqours members. The first time was fun, after all.

But as the day of the announcement of which group got closer, she began to think about it.

And then it got personal. 

She realized that if she were to sing a duet with someone, she wanted to sing it with Riko. Sure, she sang with You before but that was _before_ she realized that she was madly in love with the older redhead. She didn't know when she truly fell in love with her, but she knew why she did.

Riko was beautiful; her long, burgundy hair, her golden eyes, her caring smile. But that wasn't the main reason why she fell in love with her. It was because Riko played along with her. She never expected her to do so since she was such a reliable, tidy, and respectful girl. Riko played along with Yoshiko and Yohane and she cared for both sides of her deeply.

She didn't mind singing with Chika and Dia; they were GuuRinPa, after all. They were all surprisingly quite close. Yoshiko, of course, still felt that she was closer to Riko.

As time went on, she felt herself getting fixated on choice K. She was looking at choice G and even C, too, but not as much as K. She knew that it probably wouldn't be a romantic song, but it seemed that every duet they have done had some sort of romantic tension. Either way, it didn't matter. She just wanted to sing with Riko. Just them.

Yoshiko was just heartbroken when they announced J as what the groups were going to be. K was so close, too. She hoped that there would be a little more to get K in the lead, but that didn't happen. She knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be K, but she just hoped that maybe she'd get a little luck for once. Now here she was, after the live stream, in the bathroom, crying quietly to herself in a bathroom stall.

Gods, was this a stupid thing to cry over. They were just doing a duet but Yoshiko felt like her friend just stole her crush away from her. Riko was probably ecstatic to be doing a duet with You. You was pretty much a girl's dream girl: strong, caring, good at fucking everything. And then there was herself: a chunni nerd with the worst luck possible.

Yoshiko wiped her tears and washed her face before leaving the bathroom. 

"Yocchan?"

The said girl let out an out-of-character squeal and turned toward whoever said that with some sort of aggressive chunni pose. Her face was bright red. Only one person called her "Yocchan" and that one person was Riko.

"L-Lily?!" 

The older girl stepped back a little in surprise. "W-Woah! C-Calm down! I-It's just me!"

Yoshiko relaxed, getting out of her aggressive stance.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"N-No! Y-You just-!...Okay, yeah, just a little..."

"Sorry. I just wanted to tell you about what we're doing next. You ran off to the bathroom before anyone could say anything."

"Sorry... I just, uh..."

"That's okay. Anyways, we're grouping up into our duos and trios!"

Yoshiko paled a little. Riko looked so excited.

"Oh, okay! Congrats on getting to do a duet with You! S-She's fun to sing with!" 

Yoshiko wasn't lying. You was certainly fun to sing with when they performed as Unicorn Blizzard. She was glad that Riko seemed happy with the choice, even if she, herself, wasn't.

"Thanks, Yocchan. Let's get into our groups, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

As they split off into their groups, Riko kept thinking about Yoshiko. She didn't seem like herself. In fact, her interaction with her looked a little...fake... Her eyes were a little red and kind of teary. It looked like she tried washing her face, but Riko saw through it easily. She shook it off, hoping she was just seeing things.

* * *

When Yoshiko entered the room, she was immediately greeted with an unsettling smiling Dia. She gulped. She was going to get in trouble for running off, wasn't she? She smiled sheepishly at the older girl.

"H-Hey, what's up~?" she said, hoping Dia would be easy on her.

"Bold of you to run away right after the stream, don't you think?" 

Yup, she was utterly pissed. 

"W-W-Well, I, uh, j-just-"

"'Just?'"

"N-Needed to...calm down a bit..." Yoshiko mumbled, keeping her gaze at the floor.

"Calm down? For what?" Chika popped in right behind Dia, munching on a mikan.

"N-Nevermind. L-Let's just get started..." 

Both older girls looked at her worriedly as she walked past both of them and sat on the floor. Dia and Chika looked at each other and thought the same thing: _Something's wrong..._

They made their way to Yoshiko and sat down next to her. Dia's anger turned to worry and she wanted to know what was wrong with her underclassman. Chika also found herself concerned with the youngest girl's strange behavior. Well, out-of-character behavior. Both girls decided not to bring it up yet, thinking that Yoshiko may need some time to calm down a little more.

* * *

They sat together, discussing the song, but they didn't really get anywhere. Yoshiko seemed to have her head in the clouds.

Chika and Dia grew more worried. Yoshiko would usually be spouting out all kinds of weird ideas, but she was silent. A little...distant...

"Let's take a break," suggested Dia. Though, it wasn't really a suggestion. It was a need.

After a few seconds of silence, Chika broke it, "Hey, Yoshiko-chan? What did you mean by 'calm down?'"

Dia gave her a look that meant, "That was too straight forward!" Chika gave her own look meaning, "Then how are we going to get anywhere?" Dia huffed a little. There was probably a way that was better, but it would have to do.

"I-It's...nothing..." 

Okay, something was definitely wrong. She didn't retort with "It's Yohane!" or anything like that.

"Yoshiko-san... Something's definitely wrong... You can tell us anything, you know. We'll listen and try to help you."

It wasn't often when Dia became her sisterly-self to anyone that wasn't Ruby.

Yoshiko's eyes began watering. She tried holding back her tears, but they were slowly beginning to pour down her face. 

When that happened, she was immediately pulled into a hug by Dia and that's when she broke down. She cried into her chest, clinging to her uniform.

Chika nestled herself right next to her underclassman and began petting her back. 

"I-I'm sorry... I-I just-!" 

"It's okay, Yoshiko-chan... Just let it out..." 

Yoshiko was comforted by Chika and Dia for about 10 minutes before she actually calmed down.

She was still being hugged by Dia when she began speaking. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. We are willing to listen to you."

"Dia-chan's right... You can talk to us about anything... We're GuuRinPa, after all."

Yoshiko let out a soft chuckle, "We are, aren't we?"

Both older girls smiled a little. She laughed and that was a good sign. Yoshiko took a few deep breaths before asking, "Promise me you won't be mad or sad or think I don't care about you two?" 

That was a little strange. Either way, both girls nodded.

"And promise me that you won't tell anyone?" They nodded again.

"We promise, Yoshiko-chan..."

"I...I'm...I'm not too fond of the results..."

"For the Duo/Trio groups?" asked Chika. Yoshiko nodded. "It's not that I don't want to sing with you guys! I do! I really do! I-It's just that..." 

"'That...?'"

"I-I'd rather...I'd rather have the choice be K..."

"K? You want me to do a trio with Kanan-chan and You-chan?" 

"Well... I-I...I wanted to do a duet with Riko..."

"...What?" 

"With Riko-san?"

Yoshiko nodded. "I know it's selfish! I somehow made the Duo/Trio songs personal! I don't know how, but it happened!"

"But why with Riko-chan?"

The youngest girl's face flushed a light pink before muttering, "...I-I wanted to...I wanted to sing something...romantic with her..."

"Ah-" Chika slapped her hands over her mouth as her face became red. When she pulled her hands away, she said, "Your voices together would sound romantic together so you wanted to sing a romantic song!"

Dia, with her own red race, gave Chika a slap. "No, you idiot! She's in love with Riko-san!" 

The orange-haired girl gasped, "Oh my Gods-! ...That... actually makes a lot more sense..." Dia rolled her eyes before looking Yoshiko in the eyes.

"We can't change the Duo/Trio groups, but I believe in you."

"W-What?"

"I believe you can still win her over."

"Y-You realize who I'm up against at the moment, right?"

"You-san."

"Exactly. She's got a way better chance than me. I-I'm just...too weird..."

"But you're not You-san."

"W-What?" Yoshiko was a little hurt by that.

"You're not You-san. You're Yoshiko-san. You're Yohane-san."

"And Yohane-chan can woo her just as well. You should totally confess to her!" 

Yoshiko was having a hard time believing that. She didn't think anything she would do would make Riko look at her.

"I-I can try...?"

Both of the older girls smiled at her.

"We believe in you."

* * *

The rest of the meeting was mostly about the song, but Chika would often jump in and tease Yoshiko about her crush. Well, more like make odd suggestions, like get her to skydive with her from Mari's helicopter and confess while mid-air. She thought she was absolutely crazy. Despite all the stupid proposals, Yoshiko was happy that she and Dia were willing to help her. 

The fallen angel sat in her bed, flipping through her phone, looking at pictures of Riko. She thought of ways on how to impress the older girl. She didn't want to do something big that would attract everyone's attention, but she didn't want to do something so subtle that she wouldn't notice that Yoshiko was confessing. That's when she realized it was probably best to slowly lead up to her confession. She was going to do it. She _had_ to do it. Was she ready? Hell no! Was she going to do it anyway? Hell yeah!

She immediately texted Riko asking if she could come over tomorrow afternoon. The answer was almost immediate:

[Of course, you can! I look forward to it! My mom's not home though. I hope that's okay!]

Yoshiko opened the calendar app on her phone and made a new task for tomorrow: Confess to Riko.

* * *

Fuck, was she nervous. It was time. Here she was, standing outside of Riko's house with a strawberry cake in a bag in her left hand and her right trembling to push the doorbell. Her face was bright red as she hesitated to press the button. She had been standing there for at least 5 minutes. 

{Are you going to push it?}

And she screamed, jumping back. Had the Gods come for her?

Nope. She heard a giggle coming from the doorbell. Damn, did Riko have a fancy doorbell. The door opened, revealing a laughing Riko.

"Sorry, sorry! I was wondering if you were going to actually push it, you were waiting so long!"

"You're mean!" pouted Yoshiko as Riko let her inside.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! You looked too cute," Riko commented, shutting the door behind her. She walked past Yoshiko, signaling her to come.

"Follow me. I'll take you to my room."

Yoshiko froze for a few seconds. _'Cute'???_

She shook the comment off and followed Riko to her room. It wasn't like she hadn't been to her house before; she had. She just wanted to be polite. Once they got there, the older girl shut the door and sat Yoshiko down on her bed. "Ah-! Here!" Yoshiko said, giving the cake to Riko. "I-It's for you and your family!" Riko blushed. "T-Thank you... I-I'll get us something to drink." The older girl left with the cake, leaving Yoshiko alone in her room. She looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do. It smelled like Riko and she liked that. It made her heart pound in her chest. It was addicting, but obviously not as good as the real thing. 

When Riko came back, she had two cups with tea in them on a tray. "Thanks," Yoshiko said as Riko sat the tray on her tiny table.

"You're welcome." The older girl smiled at her and she could have swore her heart skipped a beat. Riko sat down next to her on the bed. 

"It was kind of sudden, asking if you could come over." 

"S-Sorry..."

"Is something wrong?"

"W-Well... I-I wanted to congratulate you on getting the first duet with You..."

Riko gave her a soft smile.

"Thanks, but I feel like that's not all you wanted to say. Am I right?"

The younger girl's face became red as she looked away from Riko. "W-Well...I, uh..."

Why was she chickening out now?! She had a whole speech and everything!

"I-I best be going!" She stood up swiftly, but awkwardly, laughing sheepishly. Riko wasn't buying it. She grabbed the younger girl and pushed her to her bed, trapping her under her. 

_Oh, FUCK!_

Yoshiko couldn't believe what was happening. Now she had no choice but to confess! She was trapped and Riko wasn't having any of her bullshit.

"You've been acting a little different since the announcement. Something's not right."

"I-I..."

Yoshiko started tearing up a little. 

"Yocchan."

"I-I wanted K!" she cried, hiding her face behind her arms.

"Eh? K?"

"I-I wanted to sing with you..." she mumbled. Riko was stunned. So she wanted to sing with her? Didn't she always sing with her though?

"But we do sing together..."

"I-I don't mean like that... I-I want it to just be you and me..."

Oh. _OH!_ Riko blushed a little. Yoshiko wanted to do a duet with her. She wanted to make sure she was thinking correctly of what kind of duet.

"What kind of duet?"

"O-Our own... S-Something romantic..." 

So she _was_ thinking of the same duet Yoshiko was. Wait... That could mean...

"A-Are you in love with me?"

"I...! I'm sorry...! I-I love you...! M-More than a friend! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..."

Yoshiko was in love with her. She couldn't believe it. The younger girl couldn't believe it either. She did it. She confessed to Riko. 

"Hey... Look at me..."

Yoshiko lowered her arms and was met with a half-lidded, blushing Riko. _...Oh, fuck...That's so hot_ _..._

Riko leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I can't do anything about the results, but... we can have our own duet..."

_What?_

The older girl gently pressed her lips against Yoshiko's neck, making her let out a light squeak. _W-W-What's going on?!_ Riko pulled her head out of the crook of Yoshiko's neck and the younger girl was immediately met with a surprise.

Riko pressed her lips against her own, making Yoshiko's eyes go wide for a bit before she started kissing back. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the older girl. She moaned softly as Riko's tongue made its way into her mouth.

When they pulled away, Yoshiko let go of Riko as she watched the older girl strip. _Oh, fuck, this is happening_. The redhead tossed her clothes somewhere in the room, beginning with her upper clothing and bra. When she removed her bottom clothing and underwear, she tossed them aside, too.

"You wanna do this?" asked Riko, positioning herself in front of Yoshiko.

"Y-Yes..."

"Tell me if you wanna stop."

Riko carefully slid her hand up the younger girl's sweater and pulled it over her head. Then, she wiggled her out of her shorts. She looked Yoshiko up and down. "You're very pretty, Yocchan." Riko unclasped the younger girl's bra and tossed it to the side with the rest of their clothes. She leaned down, kissing down her chest before taking one nipple into her mouth. Yoshiko hummed softly, shivering as Riko's tongue played with her little nub. Her free hand made its way to her panties, hooking the side with her thumb before pulling it down. She tossed it haphazardly, too. She moved on to the other breast, playing with it as well. "L-Lily..." Yoshiko whined. She lifted her lips off of her breast and looked up at her.

"Does that feel good?"

"Y-Yeah...R-Really good..."

Riko released her breast and gave her a quick peck. "Can I play with you down here?" teased Riko, rubbing her inner thigh with her hand. Yoshiko unknowingly bucked her hips. "Please... Lily, I want you..." Riko gave her another kiss. "You're so cute." She began sliding her middle finger along her slit, up and down. "You're so wet for me, Yocchan... I like that..." Yoshiko whimpered. She didn't know what kind of talk Riko was talking, but it was definitely turning her on. 

"I'm going in, okay?"

"Be gentle... You're my first..."

"I'll be very gentle, Yocchan. Tell me if you want me to stop."

Riko carefully slipped her middle finger into her wet opening, making her let out a light gasp. It felt different from when she did it herself. It felt better. "Fuck, Lily...!" The older girl carefully pumped the digit in and out, running it along the upper wall of her pussy.

"That feel good, Yocchan?"

"M-Mm...!"

"Your cute, little pussy's so tight, Yocchan. So wet and tight for me, huh?"

She squeezed around the older girl's finger, much to Riko's amusement. "Do you like it when I talk like that to you? Hm? Do you like it when I praise you?" She whined. So that's what she liked.

"Let's add another finger, shall we?"

Riko's ring finger slipped into Yoshiko, making her a sound between a gasp and a moan. "Good girl, Yocchan~" The younger girl tightened around Riko once more. She began to pick up the pace, moving faster and harder.

"L-Lily! Lily! I-It feels good! It feels so good!"

Her mind was filled with nothing but Riko and pleasure. She was so close. She was going to cum.

"You're close, aren't you? Go ahead, Yocchan. Cum for me. Cum for Lily."

That sent Yoshiko over the edge. She came harder than she had ever before, squirting her quim onto Riko's fingers.

"That's a good girl," Riko purred, pulling her fingers out. She licked them clean of Yoshiko's fluids before pulling the younger girl into another kiss.

"D-Do you want me to do you, too?"

Riko smirked and sat back. She spread her legs and signaled Yoshiko to come. "Be a good girl for me and use your tongue."

Yoshiko was happy to oblige. She got between Riko's legs and got a good look at the older girl's pussy. She carefully ran her tongue against her slit, making Riko let out a light moan.

Yoshiko was quick to lick and suck on Riko's slit. She ran her tongue against her clit several times and took her time teasing her opening. The older girl was pleased with Yoshiko's actions. She was quite skilled with her tongue for someone who hadn't had sex before. She was quite surprised herself that she was able to please Yoshiko. She hadn't had sex before either.

"You're very good at this, Yocchan... Ah..!"

Yoshiko thrusted her tongue into her hole, lapping and licking at her delicious fluids.

"Fuck, Yocchan...! Right there!"

She kept hitting that spot and soon enough, Riko was hitting her own climax.

"Fuck, Yocchan! I'm cumming!"

The younger girl happily lapped up her quim, pleased that she was able to pleasure Riko properly. Once she came down from her high, Yoshiko pulled her head out from between her legs. "You did a very good job, Yocchan," Riko said, petting her head.

She turned around and laid back against the bed, hold her arms out. "Come 'ere..." Yoshiko slipped between her arms and was met with a warm hug. 

"I love you, Yocchan..."

"I love you, too, Lily..."

* * *

**During their love-making:**

Dia got a message from Chika on her phone. She opened it and was met with a surprise. 

[Yoshiko-chan did it! She confessed with Riko!]

{How do you know?}

[Because I can see them fucking right now!}

Dia's face became bright red. 

{You're kidding.}

[No, I'm not! I can send a picture!]

{DON'T SEND ME A PICTURE, JUST GIVE THEM PRIVACY.}

**Author's Note:**

> They announced that the Duo/Trio songs would be J and I found myself kind of sad for a while before realizing I could use it to make Yocchan suffer. 
> 
> Congrats J-voters!


End file.
